Murder Song (REWRITING & MOVING TO LIE)
by LMarie99
Summary: Laura Parker left home after she graduated from high school. When she went to collage in Seattle, she met Damon. Their relationship wasn't simple, especially since he was a vampire and she was a witch. A witch of the Gemini Coven. When she returns home after three years, she comes home to the massacre and gets shipped off to the prison world. What's bound to happen? DAMON/OC
1. Murder Song

I do NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Laura Parker. 

**_"He holds my body in his arms_**  
 ** _He didn't mean to do no harm_**  
 ** _And he holds me tight_**  
 ** _Oh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that come_**  
 ** _And he cries and cries_**  
 ** _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_**  
 ** _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_**  
 ** _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_**  
 ** _The gun is gone_**  
 ** _And so am I_**  
 ** _And here I go."_**  
 **Song for Intro: "Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1)**  
 **By Aurora**

 **INTRO**

* * *

 _"Mom, why do all the best people die early?"_  
 _"When you're in the garden, which flowers do you pick?"_  
 _"The most beautiful ones."_  
 _\- Unknown_

* * *

 _"I love you. I do. I love you. I have been in love with you for the past 25 years and have never stopped. I will always love you. We would've gotten married and we would've had three amazing children. And you would've been the best photo journalist that there ever was." Damon told Laura with tears streaming down his face as he held her close. She stared at him in a daze, with dirt and blood covering her body from head to toe. "I don't want to do this. Please don't make me do this."_

 _"Please. It hurts too much. Please." She pleaded, grabbing his hand and slowly brought it to her chest. His hand shook, shaking his head in denial as a sob left his throat. "I don't want to suffer anymore. Please, Damon. I love you, I always have and I always will."_

 _"Laura, Laura no. " He pleaded as he heard her heartbeat beginning to fasten, her cries of pain getting louder. Her eyes shined in fear and in agony as she starred up at him. His heart broke, knowing what he had to do. "Please forgive me."_

 _"I love you." She whispered to him, taking her hand out of his to place it on his cheek. He sniffled and turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand._

 _"I love you too." He replied staring into her eyes as he shoved his hand into her chest. She gasped loudly, her eyes going wide. He cried as he squeezed her heart, crushing it instantly. She let out one last cry as blood came out of her mouth. Her breathing stopped and her eyes closed, laying limp in the love her life's arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

 _This would forever be his murder song and now, his silhouette is gone._

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope that you like the Intro to my new Damon Salvatore story. I decided to bring it back because I have gotten the inspiration again. Also, Kai is the older brother of Laura, who was going to marry Damon before she was trapped inside the prison world? If none of you had read the previous Intro for this story, it said that Laura and Damon were to be married before she was sent into the Prison World with her psychotic older brother, who is very hot btw.**

 **Like, look at him.**

 **When do you think this scene will appear?**

 **How did you feel by this one sad and heartbreaking scene?**

 **Why was she taken with Kai to the Prison World anyway?**

 **How do you think they met?**

 **Does Stefan know about her?**

 **So, anyways, PLEASE vote, follow and leave a comment if you would like me to continue!**


	2. CAST & PLAYLIST

**CAST**

 **Katherine McNamara** as _Laura Parker (21)_

 **Chris Wood** as _Kai Parker (22)_

 **Cody Christian** as _Ares Steele (21)_

 **Ian Somerhalder** as _Damon Salvatore_

 **The Cast** as _themselves_

* * *

 **PLAYLIST**

i. Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) by Aurora  
ii. Already Gone by Sleeping At Last  
iii. Paint It, Black by Ciara  
iv. Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie  
v. You Were Never Gone by Hannah Ellis  
vi. Losing You by Aquilo  
vii. You and I by Pvris  
viii. Oh Freedom by Trills  
ix. Animal by Chase Holfeder  
x. Umbrella by J2


	3. EPIGRAPH

_**EPIGRAPH**_

* * *

 _"_ _If you're going through hell,_  
 _keep going_ _."_  
 ** _\- Winston Churchill_**


	4. ONE: BECOMING A PRISONER

I do NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Laura Parker. 

**_Laura's POV_**

 **1994 SEATTLE, WASHINGTON**

I felt the sun on my face as I awoke from my sleep, sighed when I felt him stare at me. Amusement ran through me, he's such a weirdo. But, he's my weirdo and I love him, cheesy as it sounds. Well, I guess it's time to start off the day.

"You're staring." I stated with a slight smirk on my face, keeping my eyes closed. I could practically feel the amusement coming off of him as he continued to stare at me.

"I'm gazing." He responded softly, making me bite my lip to keep the smile off of my face.

"It's creepy." I deadpanned.

"It's romantic." He argued, then began to place kisses on my face. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips onto mine. The two of us moaned as he moved to lay on top of me, our naked bodies touching one another. We kissed for a couple minutes before his kisses began to trail down my neck and trailed his hands down my body, gaining moans of pleasure from me.

"I love you." Looking deep into his eyes, making sure that he know I was telling the truth. His face softened, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I love you, too. I can't wait for you to be officially mine." He replied softly, giving me a loving look before he began to shower me with kisses once more, causing giggles and laughs to escape me.

"Damon!" I laughed out, which made him let out his own laughs. "I'm already yours."

"I want to show the world that you're mine when we get married. I know that you're mine, just as you know that I'm already yours as well." He stated romantically. I swooned at his words before I used all of my power to roll the two of us over so that I was on top of him. He looked up at me with dazed eyes, placing his hands on my waist.

"Pinned ya." I told him with a bright smile. He looked into my eyes and brought one his hand to the side of my cheek. I sighed in content and leaned against it, removing one if my hands to cover his.

"You are so beautiful you know that." He reminded lovingly, causing my cheeks to turn red slightly. I turned my head to kiss the palm of his hand, before looking back down at him with a soft and loving smile on my lips.

"You tell me that everyday." Leaning down to kiss him softly. The two of us sighed in content and when we pulled away, my eyes drifted off to the side and I saw the time. My eyes widened and I pulled away from Damon.

"Shit!" I called out and sat at the edge of the bed and began to put on my bra and panties.

"What is it?" Damon asked in concern before he looked at the clock. "Shit!"

"Yeah, I know." I agreed and rushed to my dresser, pulling out jean shorts and a black v-neck. "I am the worst daughter ever." I continued as I began to fix my hair in the mirror.

"You are not." He stated reassuringly, wrapping his arm around me from the behind. "I'm the worst fiancé ever since I kept you preoccupied."

"You didn't see me complaining." I told him with a smirk when I heard him let out a groan and kiss my neck. "Now release me my loving fiancé, I need to go meet with my family before tell them that I'm marrying a vampire."

He laughed and did as I said, walking towards the bathroom. I let out a sigh and a smile on my face. Damon and I met when I started college back in 1991. He was pretending to be a student was a major jerk at the time. He was too cocky for my taste and flirted with every girl that he saw.

Well, every beautiful girl he saw.

He had me captivated by his good looks and his charms. But, then, I saw what he really was. A vampire, a creature of the night that fed off the blood of humans. I wasn't afraid though. I am a witch, one of the maidens of nature. My worst fears came true when I started having feeling for him. I dodged him every corner, until I couldn't any longer. I don't know how to describe it, but when I'm with him...

I feel alive.

So, I gave into him and the two of us soon told each other everything about ourselves. I have even got to meet his brother, Stefan, one time. But, it was just a glance. Damon has been hating Stefan for many years since he was the reason that he turned into a vampire. Damon's hate has lessened for his brother since he met me, or so he tells me. We have been dating for about two and a half years now and we couldn't be happier ever since he proposed to me a couple of months ago. We moved in together about a year into our relationship, thinking that it would be easier that way because I had always stayed at his apartment.

I finished up my hair, before I put on my black combat boots. As I grabbed my sunglasses and my bag that held my clothes, I heard the bathroom door open to see Damon standing in the door way with a towel wrapped around his waist. I bit my lip as he walked towards me and placed his hands on my waist.

"Tell them I said hi, okay?" He asked with a smile on his face, before it fell into a concerned one. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Of course." I answered with a bright smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I will be fine, Damon. I'll be back home in three days before we go to the justice of the peace and officially be Mr and Mrs. Salvatore. I promise."

"I can't wait. Call me when you get there." He ordered softly before placing his lips on mine. I moaned and kissed him back passionately. Our kiss seemed to end too quickly, pulling away from each other to look into each other's eyes.

"I got to go." I reminded him, letting go after I placed another kiss on his lips. "I love you!" I called out as I racing out the door after I quickly grabbed my backpack.

"I love you, too!" He called out with a laugh. I rushed down the steps of the stairs and jogged over to my black triumph motorcycle, placing my helmet on. I threw my leg over the motorcycle and got comfortable as I turned on the ignition. I looked up to see Damon standing on the small balcony we had, waving goodbye to me with a loving smile on his handsome face. I smiled at that before looking away to the place in front of me, zooming off to see my family. What I didn't know was that this was the last time I would see the love of my life.

* * *

 **PORTLAND, OREGON**

"Damon, thank you for another call in the past hour. I'm fine, baby. I just got here." I told my fiancé over the phone, looking at the darkened house in front of me from beside my bike. Damn, why did I have to reach he house by nightfall? It's scary at night.

 _"What kind of fiancé would I be if I let the woman I love go alone to visit her family without calling her to see if she was okay? Especially since there will be a weird ritual between your two older siblings. What's it called again? The collision?"_ He asked, causing a sigh to escape my lips.

"The merge." I corrected, causing him to hum in response. A sigh of sadness and worry escaped my lips as I said, "I'm afraid for Josette. If she does to merge with Malachai...I'm afraid that she will lose. He is the black sheep of our family after all, not that I'll tell him that. He has a temper."

 _"Hey, she'll be fine."_ He told me reassuringly, making me with that he was here with me. _"I still can't believe that I haven't met your family yet."_

"Well, I don't think that they will approve of me being engaged to a vampire that has been alive for over a hundred and 130 years." I responded in an obvious tone. I could tell that if I could see him right now, he would be giving me a look. "Hey, I'm a witch. I'm a Gemini one at that, which makes it a little worse. Witches and Vampires are enemies, Damon. My family will never allow me to be with you if they knew."

 _"Then why did you say yes to marrying me?"_ He asked in a tone that made me wince slightly.

"Because I love you, Day. And nothing my family can do anything to change that." I answered, feeling a sad smile crawl on my face along with my eyes to start burning. "You are my one true love. I have never met someone that I have loved as much as I love you. I know that I may not be your first love, but I really hope that I am your last in a very long time."

 _"I love you too, so god damn much."_ He stated in a heated tone, making warmth fill within me.

"I'll call you right back tomorrow, okay?" I told him with a slightly dazed smile on my lips.

 _"Before you go to sleep?"_ He asked in a voice that made me want to laugh at. He's so adorable.

"Alright. Bye, love you, Damon." I laughed lightly.

 _"I love you too, Laura."_ He said before hanging up the phone. I pulled my phone away from my ear and flipped it close, placing it in my back pocket. I walked towards the entrance of the house, walking up the steps. I opened the door, calling out, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

I looked around to see that it was quiet and dark. I sighed, mentally cursing myself for wanting to come here at night, turning to turn on the light. A slight scream escaped my throat as I saw a lot of blood on the floor. I covered my mouth, following the trail of blood, only to end up falling to my knees at the sight in front of me. There laid most of my siblings and mother, dead in the middle of the living room.

"Da-!" I started to yell out in horror, until I felt someone cover my mouth, causing a metallic taste to enter my mouth. I turned my head to see that it was my older sister, Josette, who was covered in blood.

"Shh! He'll hear you." She whispered, removing her hand from my mouth. I sputtered out the blood from my mouth and turned to face my older sister fully.

"Who? What happened while I was gone? Why do you have blood all over you?" I asked her in a whisper, placing my hands on her shoulders. I scanned her body till my eyes widened and watered at the sight of a stab wound on her stomach. "Are you alright? You're hurt."

"I'm fine. It's Malachai. A lot has changed with his behavior since you have been gone for the past three years. He became more angered by his disability to be like us, normal with his powers." She whispered, causing shock and surprise and hurt and anger fill within me. "He is trying to find Olivia and Lucas. Once he kills them, he's going to make Father make us merge."

"We can't let that happen." I said in a stern tone.

"I know. Father has a plan. But, in order for it to work... We need someone to go with Malachai." She said in sadness. My eyebrows furrowed, confusion filling within me.

"Where and who?" I asked, expressing my confusion.

"To a prison world where he will be left alone with someone watching over him. Someone he will not hurt. You." She stated, causing my mind to go blank. What? What does she mean that he won't hurt me? He killed most of our siblings and our mother. He would easily kill me if I went with him. Plus, I have Damon, who I love more than life itself. I don't want to leave him.

"What? Why would you think that?" I asked in a whisper, turning my head to see if he was around.

"He cares for you in his own twisted way. You are the only one that had never judged him for his disability of magic." She answered in a serious tone. "We need you to make sure that he never gets out."

"What about me? What happens to me?" I asked in somewhat anger. How dare she tell me that I needed to go with Malachai. I managed to leave all of this witch business behind and when I finally want to come home, I'm being pulled back in? Who knows how long I have to stay with him. I want to marry the man I love and down an eternity with him, even if I have to become a vampire in the process. "I have a life away from here, Josette. I have someone who I love more than anything and am going to start a life with. Please don't make me go."

"I'm so sorry, Laura. But, I don't think that you have a choice." She apologized and looked behind me, causing me to tilt my head in confusion to what she was staring at. Before I knew it, I felt myself become light headed. I swayed and fell on the floor, my eyes becoming blurry. The last thing I saw was my father standing above me with a look of sadness on his face.

* * *

I woke up with a start, looking around to see that I was laid onto the ground. Chanting filled the air, causing me to sit up immediately to see everyone in the Gemini Coven chanting all around Malachai, causing him to scream out in pain. I felt two pairs of arms pull me up, making my head turn to see that it was my father and a me member of the coven.

"No. No, dad. Please don't." I pleaded, trying to pull out of their hold, but it didn't work. "Please! I'm begging you!"

"I'm sorry, but you must sacrifice yourself for your coven." My father stated before the two pushed me into Malachai. I groaned when I hit his body, causing the two of us to fall to the ground. My head turned just in time to see everything go bright all around me.

"No." I whispered, seeing my people start to disappear. I stood to my feet, looking all around me when I saw a flash of bright light go around Malachai and I. Tears fell down my face as I screamed out, "NO! NO!"

And, before I knew it, my whole world went dark. The last thing I saw was Damon smile, whispering to me that he loved me.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope that you liked the chapter, I know that it was sad and a little romantic, but you know me. I like that kind of things. Thank you to those that have followed and favorited the story, I appreciate it and hopefully more of you do it too!**

 **So, how did you guys like Damon and Laura? Anyone ship Daura yet?**

 **How did you feel about the morning scene between Damon and Laura?**

 **Are Damon and Laura adorable?**

 **How did you feel when Jo told Laura that she had to go to the Prison world with Kai?**

 **What did you do and how did you feel when Laura was thrown towards Kai and into the Prison world?**

 **Anyways, PLEASE follow the story and me and leave a comment if you liked and or answer the questions above!**


	5. TWO: BROKEN

I do NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Laura Parker.

 ** _Laura's POV_**

I yelled out in pain when I landed on the ground, rolling onto my back. The sky above me was dark and it was quiet. Too quiet. I lifted myself from the ground, looking around to see that I was in the same place as I was before my family cast me out with my psychotic and murderer of a brother. Speaking of...I turned my head to see that Malachai was knocked out on the ground beside me. I felt my eyes water up when I remembered what he did.

He killed them.

I quietly stood to my feet and cautiously walked backwards, away from him. I turned my back on him for one second, and when I looked back he was gone. My eyes widened and quickly turned to run away, but I didn't get too far when he blocked my way, grabbing onto my arms tightly. A yell of fear and horror escaped my mouth as he had a snarl on his face.

"Malachai, please let me go!" I yelled out, only gaining a violent shake from him. I could feel the bruises start to form as he stared at me with a furious look in his eyes.

"You did this. You helped them put me away!" He yelled, shoving me backwards roughly, causing me to land on the ground. A sob escaped my mouth, sniffling as tears fell down my face.

"I-I didn't do any-anything. D-dad and them made me come with you." I argued tearfully, using my arms to sit up.

"Why? You've been gone for two years." He asked loudly, seeming a little calmer than before.

"Because they found out I was marrying a vampire." I answered, lying about the real reason I was here. If he found out that they only sent me with him to this prison because they 'knew' that he wouldn't hurt me...he would kill me for sure. I don't want to die and I certainly can't let my brother get out of here. Not after what he did. And, if me staying in here for the rest of my life just so Malachai doesn't get out, then so be it. I just wish that I could've told Damon I loved him one last time. A goodbye at least.

"Wow. Little miss perfect has got herself a vampire to fill her bed." He said sadistically, causing my face to scrunch up in anger. "You must have enjoyed it. Is that why you went away? To find someone to fulfill your needs."

"Damon was more than just my bed buddy if that's what you're wondering. And, I'm not some person who needs multiple men or woman to fulfill their needs." I argued back harshly, wiping my eyes. I used the tree behind me to stand up, looking towards Malachai just in case if he tried to pull something on me. "Now, because of our family, I won't be able to see him again."

"Well, you should've known to never trust a vampire." He said as if he was sad for me. I felt brave at that moment as I walked towards him, looking into his eyes.

"True. But, then again, I trusted you. The man who killed our family in cold blood just so you can be the leader of our coven." I stated strongly, gaining a glare of anger from him. He looked as if he wanted to kill me. Let him do that, maybe it'll satisfy his needs.

"Unless you want to end up just like them, I suggest you keep quiet and not piss me off." He stated sternly. "Is that clear, little sister?"

"Crystal." I nodded my head.

"Come on." He ordered after a moment, walking away from where I was.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't want to go insane. If I have to become that, then I at least want to do it with someone else that is already in here. Aka you." He explained, turning to look at me. I stayed in my place, causing him to sigh and put his hand out to me. "If you cooperate nicely, I won't siphon your magic completely dry and kill you. Come on."

"Fine." I said, walking towards the brother I had loved, maybe even still. I walked past his outstretched hand and towards my childhood home. He began to walk past me to the garage. "What are we going to do now?"

"The real question is _"Where are we going?"_ , little sis." He argued, opening the garage door, showing us the 1970 Chevy Impala. He shouted out in happiness, rushing towards the driver seat. Me, I just walked towards the passenger seat soundlessly. "Do you remember when we were kids and would always love to be in the car. The rush. I remember asking mom for the car once I got older. Who knew that when I killed her I would get it. Funny."

"Yeah." I said quietly, taking a deep breath to keep from crying. I took another deep breath and put on a strong face as I turned to look at my brother. "Where to now then?"

"I don't know. Let's see where this takes us." He said with a smirk, grabbing the keys that were in the middle console. He put the keys in the ignition and smiled when he heard the car purr. A small smile crawled on my face at the sort of true happiness that he had, but then my smile went off of my face when I remembered that he killed most of our siblings.

Our mother.

Soon, we were off on the road with music blaring in our eardrums. My eyes drifted out of the window, thinking about the man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. What would he do when he knew that I was gone?

* * *

 _ **Damon's POV**_

"Dammit, Laura. Pick up the phone." I said in anger, hearing the voicemail tone again. It's been two days since I talked to Laura, which was really weird because she said that she would call me over the weekend before she hung up the phone on Friday. I swear if she doesn't answer me this time, I will go get her myself. I dialed her phone number again and paced around our room, waiting for her to answer the phone.

 _"Hello?"_ I heard a man's voice say from the other end of the phone. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Why would a man be answering her phone?

"Hello, this is Damon. Laura's fiancé." I said, gaining only silence from him. I groaned, wanting him to talk. "Hello? Anyone there?"

 _"This is her father. I didn't know she was getting married."_ He said in slight sadness, causing me to become confused. I thought Laura said that she was going to tell him about me.

"She didn't tell you about me? But she said..." I trailed off, before shaking my head. "Is she there? I have tried calling her several times, but she hasn't gotten back to me-"

 _"She's not here. Something...something happened."_ He replied back solemnly.

"What do you mean something happened? Where is she?" I asked in a stern tone, feeling worry and anger run through me.

 _"My s-A man broke into my home around the time that Laura got here and she got in the way and-"_ He started to say, but was cut off by his emotions. My eyes widened in horror, feeling myself go into shock. She-she can't be.

"And what?" I asked urgently, only gaining silence from the other end. "Dammit! And what?!"

 _"She's gone. I'm so sor-"_ He answered apologetically, but was cut off when I crushed the phone that was in my hand. I felt something inside of me go numb and break.

She's gone.

"Aghhh!" I yelled, throwing the remaining pieces of my phone at the wall, causing a gaping hole to appear. Yells of anger and anguish escaped my mouth when I started to throw anything in my path. She's gone. She's gone. The love of my life is gone. "No!"

Soon, our-my bedroom was demolished, except her dresser. I limped my way towards it and grabbed the picture of us. It was from the day I proposed. The look in her eyes...It made sobs escape my lips. She looked so beautiful. No. She was always beautiful. From the day I met her, she brought out something that I thought I couldn't get back after I lost Katherine. She brought me happiness, adventure...love.

Now...now she's just gone. My reason for existing is dead and I can never get her back.

The feeling of my switch was becoming so tempting at the moment, egging me to flip the switch. A part of me did, not wanting to feel the pain anymore. But, then, the other part of me didn't want to feel nothing about her. She meant too much to me. She _means_ too much to me. What do I do?

What. Do. I. Do?

When I made the decision, I took a deep breath and looked down at the photo that laid in my hand. I traced my finger around her face, keeping that beautiful smile stuck in my mind. I want my last emotions to be love and happiness, based on what she had brought me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on her and then there was...

Nothing.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I am so sorry because this was a sad and emotional chapter. It even made me tear up.**

 **So, how did you think of Laura's POV?**

 **Did you want to hurt Kai?**

 **How do you think the next 20 or so years is going to be for the three? (Laura, Damon and Kai)**

 **How did you think of the whole chapter?**

 **Was it good or bad?**

 **How were your emotions during this chapter?**

 **Anyways, PLEASE follow, favorite and leave a comment to any of these questions above and if you can't wait for the next one and if you have any questions for me!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS! GOODNIGHT!**


	6. THREE: 10 YEARS OF MISERY

I do NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Laura Parker. 

_**Laura's POV**_

 **1993 SEATTLE, WASHINGTON: PAST**

"Damon! This isn't fair!" I called out, causing him to laugh. A pout grew on my lips as I stared up at my boyfriend, who was sitting on the tree branch above me. "You know that I'm afraid of heights, jerk." 

"But that makes it even more fun." He laughed, causing my eyes to narrow at him. I put my hand out in front of me and aimed it towards him. His laughing ceased, beginning to look worried at my movement. "Lau-Agh!" I giggled when I used the air to pull him down to where I was standing, letting him float in the air for a few moments. "Please let me down, Laura!" 

"Okay." I said simply before I let the air go, letting him fall onto the ground. A laugh escaped my lips when he fell on his bottom, causing him to hiss in pain. He gave me a playful glare while he rubbed his butt. 

"You are so going to pay for that..." He trailed off as he moved to stand yo his feet. My eyes widened in slight horror. I yelled out, turning around to run away from Damon. He laughed before chasing after me. "Laura! I'm going to catch you! I will always catch you!" 

"I would like to see you try!" I called out with a laugh. 

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER: PRESENT**

I was breathing heavily, my back against the tree as I look from left to right. I tried to calm down my breathing, not wanting him to find me right away. I closed my eyes, placing the hand that wasn't over my mouth right beside me, using the air to sense his presence. My head turned to the left quickly, hearing a branch break. I released the air and made my hand into a fist. I yelled out a battle cry as I turned around quickly, moving to punch the person that was trying to sneak up on me. 

"Not so fast." The man breathed, grabbing my hand quickly, dodging my punch. I breathed heavily, staring up at the man that I loved. He noticed the look in my eyes, before immediately placing his lips onto mine. I gladly kissed him back, pulling my hand from his to wrap my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, causing a moan to leave my lips. He pulled his lips away from mine and down my neck. 

"Damon..." I moaned, pulling his hair, gaining a groan from him. We kissed for another moment, before pulling away. We leaned our heads against one another's and breathes heavily, staring into each other's eyes. "I miss you so much." 

"And I you." He said, placing a small kiss on my lips. He stared at me with sad eyes when he pulled away. "But I don't have long. I wish that I didn't have to leave you. I'm just-" 

"A figment of my imagination." I stated sadly, cutting him off. Tears filled my eyes, remembering that he wasn't real. I have been seeing him for the past 10 years to keep me going. Kai has been 'civil' towards me, but has threatened that if I had ran, he would hunt me down and siphon my powers from me. The only goodness I have felt in this hell was seeing _him_. The man I loved and was supposed to marry. But, sadly, he just wasn't real. He couldn't save me. I bet he has forgotten all about me, continuing his insane quest to find the girl he used to love. 

Katherine Pierce. 

"I don't want you to go." I cried, causing him to pull me closer to him. He 'shhed' me wiping my tears away. 

"I know. But, you have to let me go. I'm not..." He trailed off. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to keep myself together. He was right. I can't keep imagining that he is here when he is not. He's gone. My person, is gone. And, I'm never going to get him back. 

"You're right." I whispered, opening my eyes to look into his. "But, I need to tell you that I love you. I always have from the first day we met. Even though you were a jackass and a womanizer, I still loved you. Now, I still love you. I know that you aren't real, but I should've said all of this to you before I left. I'll miss you like hell. I'm-I'm ready." 

"I love you, Laura. Goodbye." He said, causing a small sob to escape my throat. 

"I love you too, Damon. Goodbye." I cried silently, bringing his lips down to mine. We kiss for a moment before pulling away, hugging each other close. I muttered the spell that would make him go away, for good this time. Soon, I was hugging the air. My sobs were the only thing that I could hear. I sniffled and let out my tears, attempting to breathe. 

_"Laura."_

I sniffled again, ending my sobs when I heard someone say my name. I looked from side to side, seeing nothing but trees. 

_"Laura, come out wherever you are."_

My eyes widened, knowing what was about to happen. No, this couldn't have happened. I-I made sure that he couldn't-but he did. 

He found me. 

_"Laura, Laura, Laura. You are so going to regret killing me."_

Before I could do anything, I felt myself being grabbed. I screamed, attempting to fight back, but it was no use. Groans and hiss' of pain escaped my mouth when I felt Kai siphon the magic out of my body. 

"Stop." I whispered, feeling myself become unconscious. "Please...don't do this." 

_"Happy birthday, sis."_

And then I was gone. 

* * *

_Gasp_

I shot up from my place on my bed, feeling sweat cover my whole body. The light was shining in my room, showing that it was day out. I put my hand out to the curtains on both sides of my window, using magic to close them. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. 

It was just a dream. 

"Wake up, Laura! We have somewhere to be!" I heard Kai yell. I huffed, before getting out of bed. 

"I'm up! Where to now?!" I called out, going to change my clothes. 

"A town in Virginia! I think it's called Mystic Falls!" He answered, causing me to freeze in shock. Did he just say-? "You know the town where your mystery boyfriend slash fiancé used to live! Yeah, I saw your letters! You really shouldn't leave those out! Someone could see them!" 

"Yeah, only you would see them and I didn't leave them out. He must've looked through my things." I grumbled under my breath, taking my pj's off and put my day clothes on. 

"What was that?" He asked from outside my door. 

"I said I'll remember to do that next time." I lied, opening the door when I was done changing. He gave me a big toothy smile, moving to the side and gestured to go. "Let's go." 

"Mystic Falls, here we come." 

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but I want to get to where Laura sees Damon again. And let me just say, you're not gonna want to miss it. Also, thank you so much for all the love in your reviews! Some of you seem really excited to see what will happen next in Damon and Laura's story:)**

 **How did you like the chapter?**

 **Did the imaginary Damon and Laura break you?**

 **Can you not wait till Laura sees Damon again?**

 **Also, PLEASE follow, favorite and leave a comment if you liked the chapter and or any of the questions above!**

 **One more thing, PLEASE PLEASE don't comment "pls update", "update!", and anything that involves with updating. It's really rude and annoying. Authors want to read complements, not orders.**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS! Until next time.**


	7. FOUR: MYSTIC FALLS

I do NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Laura Parker.

 _ **Laura's POV**_

"Here we are." Kai stated gleefully, passing by the _Welcome to Mystic Falls_ sign. I took an intake of breath, glad that Kai didn't notice. I'm here. I'm actually here where the love of my life grew up and turned into a vampire. Memories of him showing me photos of his hole crossed my mind.

The Boarding House.

"Hey, do you think that we could stop somewhere around here? I need to stretch my legs and need to, you know, use the restroom." I asked, feigning innocence, wanting to feel close to Damon once more. Even if he wasn't here...with me. He hummed, looking towards me before letting out a sigh.

"Sure. I need to do that myself." He answered, driving a little faster. Coincidently, the first house we saw was the Boarding House. When Kai parked in front of the gigantic house, it took everything I had not to jump out of the car and search for _anything_ that was Damon's. "This house is so huge!"

"It is." I agreed, getting out of the car after him. I stretched a little as we walked towards the front door. Kai grabbed the door knob, looking relieved when it was unlocked.

"Awesome!" He shouted loudly, walking inside. I followed in behind him, pausing slightly when I scanned the walls. There were house decorations, some photos left and right, and some hall tables. When Kai and I reached what looked like a living room, I looked towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go find a bathroom and possible a room to sleep in. Don't wait up." I told him. Before he could move or say anything, I rushed up the stairs and towards where I knew Damon's room was. If I couldn't see him physically or mentally, then I can just be where he used to be. Where we went to when we wanted to get out of Washington.

I wandered down the hall slowly, approaching the door to his room. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the doorknob. When I turned the knob, I pushed the door open and was met with the room that Damon and I shared. A sad smile grew on my lips when I walked inside. It was exactly how I remembered it. It was our 'home' whenever we wanted to escape away. Zach, his great great nephew, would be out of the house though with his wife though. He may have known that I was good for Damon and kept him from, you know, killing people, but he didn't like being in the same house as a being that could hurt not only him, but his wife.

My hand glided against the top of the dresser. I looked to see a picture of both Damon and I. My heart dropped as I stared at the happy looks on our faces. The only difference between the two of us was that while I was staring at the camera...

He was staring at _me_.

Tears came into my eyes, bringing the picture to my chest. I missed him so much that I didn't even feel like myself anymore. My heart shattered when I got to this prison, knowing that I wouldn't ever see him again. Thoughts on where he was and what he is doing... Had he even tried looking for me at least? Was he okay? Broken as I am?

I sighed, moving to lay on the bed. I cradled the picture to my chest and laid on my side. The ride here made me tired, fearing that if I went to sleep, Kai would do something bad to me. Why did my brother have to be crazy and psychotic? Whatever, I'm just going to take a nap.

"Dang it." I whispered to myself, knowing that Kai would wonder where I was. I wiped my eyes and placed the picture down beside me. My head turned from left to right, trying to find any source of paper. A sigh escaped my lips when I saw a journal around from me. I held out my hand and concentrated on bringing the book to me. Soon, the book landed in my hands along with the pen that was with it.

 _'Sleeping, don't bother me'._ I wrote, crumpling it up. I closed my eyes and held the note tightly, whispering the spell. When I felt the paper disappear from my hands, I opened my eyes and grabbed the picture. I placed the picture on the nightstand beside me and got under the covers, resting my head on the pillow. My eyes closed as sleep over took me.

* * *

 ** _Damon's POV_**

 **NOVEMBER 30, 2009**  
 **15 YEARS LATER AFTER LAURA'S "DEATH"**

"What are we doing here?" I asked Stefan in annoyance. I was having a fantastic time drinking at the Grill and now Stefan as dragged me to the football field at Mystic Falls High. Why would they even call it that? It's so stupid.

"Bonding. Catch." Stefan called out, throwing the ball towards me. I caught it with one hand easily and tucked it into my arm, smirking as I walked towards him. I threw it back towards him, causing him to smile a bit. "Go on. Give it a try."

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." I reminded him, taking the ball from him. When we were human, I had learn football from my time at war. It was fun and was a great time in my life. Now, not so much. I tossed the ball hard, making it fly high and far. I used my speed to run towards it, but Stefan tackled me to the ground when I did. A groan of pain left my lips, along with a chuckle. "Ow, that hurt."

"Downside of my diet, getting hit actually hurts a bit." Stefan breathed, turning his head to look at me. I groaned and took a deep breath.

"I'm impressed, Stefan." I admitted, staring at the stars. Stefan didn't bring me out here to bond with me, he wants something. "Fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now starry night." I continued, sitting up from the ground and turned to look down at him with a now unimpressed look. "What do you want, Stefan?"

He sat up and sat there for a moment, just staring at me. Until, his mouth opened as he said, "It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine."

"Oh, god." I breathed, feigning a smile as I looked away from him. Here we go.

"She compelled us. We didn't have a choice." He continued on. "Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us."

"Oh, no, Stefan." I patted his knee and got up from the ground and onto my feet. "We are not takin' that on tonight."

I began to walk away, done with this situation and talk already. He doesn't know. He may think that he knows what I want, but he doesn't. He doesn't know that just because Katherine used us, doesn't mean that she didn't love is. Maybe she could love me. I need that. I need someone to love me as-as _she_ did. To see me and _love_ me for the real me. To make me better and forget everything. I just need something to hold on that _was_ mine.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stefan called out to me. I stopped and turned, giving him a slight smirk of annoyance. I bet it was that Katherine-look-alike Elena.

"How do you know about that?" I questioned the obvious.

"Come on. You knew Elena would tell me." He answered. The question is, is how did he know that it was Katherine's? I was the last one to see her that night she was taken to the church.

"How did you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her and you weren't." I stated, staring at the calm and brooding Stefan.

"I was the last one to see her, Damon." Stefan stated, causing my investing heart to falter a bit. Of course he was. "Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?"

I tilted my head and looked at him for a moment. Katherine never told him? _Emily_ never told him? Wow.

"She didn't tell you?" I asked.

"We had other things on our mind." He stated bluntly, making anger fill within me. My face became emotionless as I sped over to him, staring right into his eyes, making sure that he saw my anger.

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it." I sneered, gritting my teeth.

"Yeah. I've heard that before." His response annoyed me, but I didn't show it. I patted his shoulder with my usual smirk on.

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan." I gripped his shoulder for a moment before letting go. I turned around and began to walk away, feeling his stare on my back. When I got far enough, I stopped and turned to face him, throwing my arms out to the side. "I'm gonna bring her back."

* * *

"How can you bring back Katherine? Why would you even want to? What about-" Stefan began to ask as we walked from behind the school. I stopped him right there because I knew who he was going to bring up. He didn't know about... _her,_ he didn't know what happened. He probably thinks that we broke up or who knows. He doesn't know that she's... _gone_ and has been for the past ten years.

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" I questioned, ignoring his other question. I turned to face him, waiting for him to answer back.

"Yeah, I remember the fear and hysteria." He answered.

"The towspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said, _"I'll do anything. Name your price. Just protect her."_ She did." I told him, a smirk growing on my face when I saw the shocked one on his.

"How?"

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal." I answered, waving my hands around mockingly. "And while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in it, she wasn't."

"But I-I saw her go inside." Stefan stuttered a bit in disbelief.

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her." I explained fully.

"Are you telling me that Katherine's still alive?" Stefan asked.

"Well, if that's what you want to call it." I chucked a bit. "She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half. But you're an expert on starving a vampire. So how do you think she's doin', Stef?"

Stefan stayed quiet, seeming to process everything I've told him. I may have left out on a little detail, aka Katherine being saved along with all the other vampires that were taken to the church with her, but it's not that big of a deal... For me that is.

"Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Pfft. Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again..."

"The comet had to return." Stefan finished for me after a pause.

"Downside, long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal, but the comet passed and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal, and here we are." I explained easily.

"Why would Emily-Why would she do this for you?" He asked in confusion.

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too," I answered. "And she made me promise that her lineage would survive."

"I remember. You-You saved her children."

"Yeah, it's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie's throats out to get my crystal back." I stated angrily. That little girl has another thing coming if she thinks she can take the only thing keeping me from being happy again. "Oh well, deals a deal... So, you wanna go throw some more?"

* * *

It didn't work. Emily destroyed my only chance at being happy again. Now, I'll have to live with seeing the woman that I really loved, only in my dreams. I'll continue to have the feeling that she's alive and not dead. That she was calling out to me in some weird way. It's making me go crazy.

"Katherine never compelled me." I stated aloud when Stefan came to stand beside me. "I knew everything every step of the way... It was real for me. At the time anyway. I realized that when I met Laura 17 years ago. She made me realize that Katherine manipulated me, us.

"She was the only one I truly loved. I just-I just wanted to feel that way again. Anyway, I could get it... I'll leave now."

"I'm sorry." Stefan said softly, but I didn't look at him as tears filled my eyes, picturing Laura sitting beside me, holding my hand, whispering that everything was going to be okay. "About Laura. She was a great girl."

"I know." I whispered. After a few moments, I heard him walk away. I didn't do anything. I just sat there, sitting in my thoughts.

 _"Damon."_ I heard _her_ whisper. I turned my head, seeing Laura sitting there beside me. I knew that this was my mind playing tricks on me, but I let it be, needing this. _"I love you, but you can't keep torturing yourself. Let me go and live on with your life."_

"How do I do that? I can't-" I started to stutter, looking away from her.

 _"Yes, you can. I'll always be with you. No matter what."_ She stated softly, causing the tears to fall. _"We'll see each other again, Damon. Goodbye."_

"Laura-" I started to say, turning to look at her, but she was already gone. A tear fell, closing my eyes. This is what it will always be. Alone. Always alone.

* * *

 ** _Laura's POV_**

"Laura! Wake up! Something wrong!" I heard Kai yell out, snapping me awake. I was about to ask what was wrong, until I saw a bright light shine into my room. It was night time, how could it be this bright?

I whispered a spell, unlocking the door to my room. I rushed out of the room and down the stairs to see Kai waiting for me by he front door.

"Took you long enough." He exaggerated, causing me to roll my eyes. "Come on. I heard something and saw a bright light."

"Okay. Let's go." I sighed. We rushed out of the house and went to search what happened. But, it was confusing. This is supposed to be Kai's prison and no one was supposed to be here besides Kai and I. "I don't get it. How could it be possible for something to come here?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Let's just go check this out." Kai stated. I groaned as we rushed down the street. We stopped when we heard something come from the woods. Our heads turned to see a form walk out. We got into a stance, waiting to see what was about to happen.

My eyes widened when I saw that it was a man. A _very_ nude and attractive man.

"Uhh, who are you?" I stuttered slightly causing a slight smirk to grow on his face, causing Kai to make a noise in the back of his throat in disgust.

"Ares. Ares Steele." He answered loudly.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a VERY LONG time. I am going to try to update more though. I started working on this a couple months ago and never got the time to finish it.**

 **How did you like the chapter?**

 **How did you feel when Laura found the picture of her and Damon?**

 **How did you feel when Damon talked about Laura and talked to "her"?**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, COMMENT AND ETC IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**


End file.
